Cornflower
by JapantheYaoi-Otaku
Summary: They didn't see each other in person for a LONG time... So Feliciano decided to change that. GerIta One-Shot.


Cornflower  
_

It was that time of year, when Feliciano could visit Ludwig. These times were really rare, with all the work that is needed to be done. Now that there wasn't a war to worry about anymore, they didn't need to see each other for training or battle plans or other war-related things. The world was more peaceful than it ever was in history, and because of that, they couldn't see each other all the time like they used to. All the other countries couldn't.

They were too busy with all the economy junk. Ludwig and Feliciano couldn't play soccer to pass the time anymore. They couldn't cook foods together like they used to. And most of all, they couldn't continue their relationship like this. Only able to use the phone to hear each other's voices. Not that they were able to do these things for a long time, though, or very frequently. But that was all about to change. They would be able to see and hear each other again in person, now that Feliciano finally arrived at Germany-Ludwig's country. The sky was a beautiful color at the time, it was a light orange color that blended perfectly with the slight hint of midnight blue.

_Hmm.. It looks like it's about to get dark... But I want to see them again, just before I leave to go to Ludwig's house._

His feet carried him to a place that he found out about years ago, but he remembered where it is as though he just found out about it yesterday. He paused, but only to briefly view the place he was trying to reach. It was a large field that seems to stretch out all across Germany, maybe even through the whole continent. Of course it didn't. But Italy wished it did. Why? Well, the most special thing about this field was that it was full of Cornflowers. To Feliciano's eyes, they were the most beautiful type of flower he has ever seen. Yes, it grows as a weed in a lot of other places in Europe, but somehow, they looked even more beautiful in Germany, if it was even possible. Feliciano went down to a kneeling position and started to pick some. He played around with the fin-shaped petals a little bit and tore one of them off-there were actually a lot, but that just made the flower seem even more incredible.

_How can this be a weed? This is way too pretty to be called a weed kind of plant~._

The intense blue color was easy to get lost in, it happens to Feliciano multiple times, like a snowball melting from the rising sun into the new spring soil. The blue reminded Feliciano of Ludwig's eyes so much, maybe that's why he get's so lost in them so easily. And it happened again. The sun has set without Feliciano noticing and now he was all alone in the dark. He let out a whimper.

"Lud... wig... " the Italian muttered as he let go of a handful of flowers. He stood from his kneeling position and hugged himself from fear and to try to protect himself from the cold night wind. It's not like he expected the German to hear him, it's more like a habit. From the "Good Ole' Days."

"It's so cold..." Feliciano let out a small sneeze. He hugged himself even tighter, rubbed his arms and started to shiver. It was _really_ cold.

The cold left him almost immediately when he felt a jacket drape over his shoulders. It felt so familiar-too big for his size and a little heavy. He turned around to see a familiar face, the face that he has been longing to see since... Well, forever.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano said with a hint of suprise in his voice, "You heard me all the way from your house~? How did you that?! And you came so quickly~!"

Ludwig let out a chuckle and made a small smile.

"_Nein_, I just... Had a feeling you'd be here."

Ludwig moved his attention from the smiling Feliciano to the Cornflowers that were swaying to the night's wind.

"Those flowers over there-the Cornflowers-did you know that they are also called _Knapweed_?"

"Oh, no I didn't!" Feliciano said in his usual merry tone, "And I also didn't know Ludwig knew stuff about flowers!"

Ludwig's cheeks flushed with a light red color.

"Well, I should know, it _is_ my country's national flower."

"I didn't know that either~! Ludwig knows a lot of things~!" Feliciano let out a short giggle. Ludwig's smile only widened with his cheeks' color increasing with red. Feliciano was always so adorable when he giggles and smiles, it took all of the German's inner strength not to just tackle him down on the spot and hug the lights out of him.

"Come on, we should get going. You might get a cold." He moves his hand to Feliciano's so that both of theirs would meet, with Feliciano's own just as excited.

"But Ludwig's the one not wearing a jacket!" Feliciano said as they walked away from the dark field of flowers and into the night, hand in hand.  
_

_A/N: I didn't know a lot about flowers, so I did some research, so some of the info may be wrong... (I saw multiple stuff about it on different sites, so I was a little confused. This was where I got the information from:_

content/flowerbusiness/flower...

wiki/Cornflower

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own this story.


End file.
